ﾟஜYour Soulஜﾟ
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: The third and final of the 'Yours' series. The first two being 'Your Heart' and 'Your Hand'. Ciel is chained to Sebastian through every bond imaginable: love, the contract and even marriage but will their bond be enough to get them through the times ahead as Ciel remembers his previous life as The King of the Deamon Realm.
1. Remember, Remember

_The Phoenix lies in his bed, sleeping peacefully._

_The dawn is hours away but something makes the young Phoenix stir in his sleep._

_Pain._

_The young Phoenix is dragged from his slumber by demonic claws jerking him out of bed. Instinct kicks in and the little Phoenix tries to fight of the intruders but he is not strong enough. He begins to call upon his powers but a sharp instrument cutting into flesh distracts him. _

_He screams._

_And screams._

_A cool female laugh is heard._

_He attempts to lash out at his attackers but has no success. It is a battle he will loose. He is forced to the floor and something is driven through his wrist, pinning him to the floor. The Demon king looks to see he is being nailed to the floor with the same nails that Jesus himself was nailed to his cross with. _

_He looks at his assailants only to find himself staring into a pair of familiar ruby red eyes._

"_Atropa Belladonna." the Phoenix hisses at the female demon._

_The she-demon narrows her ruby eyes and brushes a strand of raven black hair from her pale face. "Hello, my King." she sneers. "Were you expecting me?"_

_The Demon king glances at Belladonna's Partner, Herod. "I was expecting both you and your hideous husband. I am surprised, however, that your Nameless Children are not with you."_

_Atropa Belladonna laughs cruelly. "They are but infants, they could never understand."_

_Through his pain the Phoenix lets out a soft chuckle. "You kill me for my power but you'll not let your offspring have a part in your sin?" he smiles. "You do not want them punished when you are caught. You love them too much. AH!"_

_Belladonna had thrust nail into the Phoenix's other wrist. "Do not speak of my sons thus so."_

_Herod glances at his Partner with harsh golden eyes, smirking. "Shall we kill him, now, my flower?"_

_The young Phoenix smiles softly. "I will return, my murderers, and your sons will pay for what you have done. I assure you, they will know pain like no other. They cannot escape this fate that you have set them. Your sons will be mine."_

_A dagger forged in the fiery pits of Hell is driven through his heart and a scream echoes throughout the night._

_Death is the only smell in the air._

Ciel Phantomhive sat up, screaming, his dream racing through his mind. He clamped a hand over his mouth to halt his screams. The safe, warm arms of his husband surrounded him and he allowed himself to fall back into his lover's embrace. "Sebastian."

"Shh." Sebastian hushed kissing Ciel's neck. "It's alright, my Love. I'm here. It's alright." their lips met and the young one felt safe in a way he had never felt anywhere else. "Ciel?"

"I. . .I think I remembered the night I died." Ciel whispered. "In my past life. I remember. . .the Nameless Brothers. You were one?"

Sebastian nodded. "I was. That is why I asked you to name me. Every master I have had has done so. This is the longest I've ever held a name. What happened?"

"Your mother. . .I remember. . .you look like her." Ciel buried his face in his lover's chest. "I told her I would return. I told her I would cause you and your brother pain and. . .and I did. I'm sorry."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, my love. You needn't be sorry for anything. You couldn't have planned any of this. Besides, it's over now."

"Hmm." Ciel snuggled closer. "Imagine how much she'd laugh if she knew I had given my heart and soul to you." a sigh escaped the young Phoenix's lips. "Claude looked like your father but with your mother's hair colour."

Sebastian began nibbling on the young one's ear. "I got all the looks in the family."

Ciel lifted his head and kissed the elder. "Hmm."

Sebastian broke the kiss and laid down, pulling his young lover with him. "Sleep." Sebastian ordered. "we can talk about this in the morning but, for now, just sleep."

Ciel wrapped and arm around his lover and closed his eyes.

On the edge of the Phantomhive estate stood a she-demon, with large bambi eyes, dressed in leather and ridiculously high stiletto heels. She stood amongst the shadows of the trees, watching. The scream had been heard and she smiled slightly.

The young Lord was beginning to remember.

"Charlotte?"

The brunette she-demon span around to look at the blonde who had spoken.

"You can't always watch over him, Honey." Joe said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Charlotte glanced at the young King's bedroom window. "I can try."


	2. Charlotte

_The demons of the realm have become more emotional now their king has returned. It's the first thing the young Phoenix realizes when he remembers his previous life all those centuries ago. He hopes that, if he is to die yet again, he is reincarnated a little sooner so that his demons do not become too crazed._

_He looks at his lover, Dillon. Though the elder demon is a loyal and unwavering companion, the young Phoenix does not love him as he should. Once, he thought that Dillon and he were meant to be but now, after three years, he realizes that Dillon is not his soul mate. He cannot feel an attachment deeper than any he has with his few friends._

_The young Phoenix climbs out of bed and seeks out the one demon he can confide in, the woman that had been his mother in has past life: Charlotte Esmond_.

"Ciel?" Charlotte, Joe's Partner, said clicking her finger's in the young king's face.

Mismatched eyes blinked. "Sorry. I was. . .elsewhere."

Behind him, Sebastian shifted uncomfortably. Ciel had told him of his dreams and how he knew they were memories. The elder demon of the couple was suspicious of Charlotte Esmond. How on earth had she known that Ciel would be remembering his past life? Perhaps she had known him in another life. Or, perhaps, both of them considering the she-demon was at least a thousand years old, give or take a few centuries. Either way, it didn't sit too well with Sebastian. It put him on edge and made him itch to shield Ciel away from her but another part of him told him that Charlotte meant no harm.

"Where did you go?" Charlotte asked with a reassuring smile.

Shrugging slightly, Ciel put his hands in his pockets. "Nowhere, really."

Charlotte shook her head. "Now, now, young Phoenix," she said with amusement. "You know you can't lie to me."

They laughed. Then Ciel let out a sigh. "I've been having these dreams."

"Oh?"

"Memories, actually."

"I know." Charlotte admitted. "I was expecting you to remember some time soon."

The young one blinked. "You knew?" he demanded furiously. "you knew and you didn't tell me, didn't warn me?"

Sebastian was tempted to take Ciel side in this but he decided against it. Charlotte was a friend of Ciel's which made her practically family. "Actually, she warned me."

Spinning around, Ciel diverted his glare to Sebastian. "What?" he demanded "and you didn't think abut telling me?"

Wincing slightly, the elder of the couple let out a sigh. "I was. . .distracted."

"By what?"

The elder rolled his eyes. "well, those handcuffs were quite the distraction and that little stunt you pulled off at the party. It was like you wanted me to forfeit all manner of reason."

Ciel blushed, remembering. "whatever." he muttered.

* * *

_Hunger._

_That is the first feeling the young Phoenix recognizes as he reawakens as a demon for a second time in two life times. He feels something slip down his throat; it's a soul._

_He looks opens his eyes to find himself staring up at a woman, a she-demon, who is oddly familiar. "I know you." he say softly sitting up to look at her properly. He studies her doe brown eyes and he remembers. "You were my mother in my last life but. . .how?"_

"_They call me Charlotte now." say the woman with a smile. "I asked for this life so that I may watch over you always."_

_The young phoenix reaches for her and embraces her. "It's good to see you."_

_Charlotte grins and picks the young phoenix up. Carrying him in her arms, she takes him home. Into the Demon Realm, into Hell. Heat surrounds the young phoenix but it is not uncomfortable, he's just unused to it for now._

"_Will you always watch over me?" the young king asks his once-mother._

_A smile forms on Charlotte's lips. "Of course."_

_Biting his bottom lip, the young demonling nods. "Don't get yourself killed." he says. "That's an order."_

Ciel blinked and shook his head. Sighing, he sought out his husband who was sitting on the living room sofa with his legs up and his nose in a book. Ciel climbed in between Sebastian's legs and cuddled into him. The elder hid a smile as the younger, quite cutely, rubbed his cheek against Sebastian's chest like a little kitten and snuggled closer.

The elder put his book down.

"You don't have to stop on my account, Sebastian." Ciel said looking up at the elder.

"No but something's bothering you." Sebastian replied. "I can tell. What's wrong?"

Tightening his hold on the elder, Ciel let out a sigh. "I don't like remembering. I feel weird after. Like I know more than I should. It scares me."

"Why does it scare you?"

Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's chest and his hold on the other tightened a little more. "I'm scared that. . .that. . .by the end of it, I'm scared I won't be me anymore. I won't be the same person you fell in love with. I don't want you to leave me, Sebastian. . .I. . ."

Sebastian pulled the younger up and positioned the younger so that he was straddling the elder. Now that the elder could see Ciel's face clear, he kissed him softly. "I will never leave you. I love you and nothing you could ever say or do will change that. People change all the time but you will always be the same boy I fell for. You will always be my master, you will always be my husband and you will always be my Ciel." he told the younger. "I swear to you that I will still be by your side when time itself comes to a halt and, even after then, I will be with you. No matter what, just like I promised."

_Sebastian_. . .

Ciel leaned in and wrapped his arms around his lover. "I love you, Sebastian."

_Hold me_.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's small, fragile body, returning the hug. "I love you too. Always."

_Don't ever let me go. _


	3. Jealousy

_The young Phoenix watches as his lover walks over to him as soon as he gets through the door. "Dillon?"_

"_Shh." Dillon says before pressing his lips to the young Phoenix's. The Demon king allows the other demon to lead him into their bedroom. Falling onto the bed, the young one watches as his lover pulls off his shirt. Dillon flips the young king onto his hands and knees and removes his clothing too. Dillon's rough hands ran down the younger's body as he thrust in. _

"_Dillon!" the young one gasps as pleasure courses through his body and, yet, he can't help but feel like something's. . .missing. The thought is erased as Dillon's picks up the pace and rams into the young demon king harder. The Phoenix lets out a low moan and twists around to reach for the Dillon's long russet hair then drags the elder down for a kiss. Teeth, mouth and tongue collide but there's no spark. . .not for the young, fiery Phoenix. "D-Dillon. . _."

Ciel's eyes snapped open. He looked over at Sebastian who was sitting up in bed looking furious. "Sebastian?"

The elder looked down at his other half and glared. "Who's Dillon?" he growled.

Ciel stared up at Sebastian with wide, fearful eyes. He must have said the other demon's name in his sleep. "Sebastian, I. . ."

"You know what? Never mind." Sebastian snapped, interrupting the younger and scrambling out of bed. "I don't care."

"Sebastian, it's not what you think." Ciel said jumping out after the elder. "Sebastian. . ." he reached out to grab the elder's arm but Sebastian pushed Ciel away. Hard. Ciel fell backwards, smacking his head on the bed.

"Shit." was all Sebastian said before he was there by the dazed younger demon. Gently, Sebastian sat the younger up and examined Ciel's head for a sign of injury.

"It was a memory, Sebastian." Ciel told the elder desperately, reaching for his arm once again. "Of course I had lovers in my past lives. I'm sorry if it upsets you." he let out a grown of pain as Sebastian continued to make sure he was unharmed. "he was before you were even born, before I knew you even existed. He wasn't the One, not like you are, but he was there for me and I thought I loved him more than anything but I didn't. Charlotte helped me understand that I felt nothing more for him than friendship and. . ."

"Shh." Sebastian interrupted tenderly. "Are you alright?"

_This must have been what Charlotte meant when she told me to keep hold of him. _. .

The younger nodded but didn't look up at the elder. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Shaking his head, Sebastian kissed the younger softly. "No, my love. It's I who should be sorry. I didn't mean to lash out like that." he stroked Ciel's cheek and the younger closed his eyes at the touch. "can I . . . make it up to you?"

Ciel's eyes snapped open and studied the elder cautiously. Sighing, Sebastian tilted the young Phoenix's face up so he could have better access to the younger's mouth. "Sebastian." was all the younger had to say before he surrendered completely to his other half, "love you."

Holding on to the elder, Ciel allowed Sebastian to pick him up and gently place him on the bed. Sebastian's hands ran up Ciel's body. These hands were nothing like Dillon's rough hands; they were soft and smooth and gentle. Sighing contently, Ciel pulled his ex-butler down for another sweet kiss.

_This is love. . _.

Ciel's hands ran down the elder's hard, smooth chest and helped Sebastian remove his black, silk boxers before his nightshirt was removed. Sebastian began sucking on his own fingers as he positioned himself between the young lord's legs.

_This is right_. . .

A gasp tore from Ciel's throat when Sebastian's wet fingers began to prepare his entrance. His fingers knotted in Sebastian's hair as the elder trailed open-mouthed kissed on the younger's flat torso then nibbled on the inside of the young one's thigh. Ciel let out a breathy moan, bucking his hips, desperately seeking out relief for his erection. "Sebastian. . .want you. . ."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian whispered as he moved up for a kiss, sliding into the younger's entrance as he did so. Ciel wrapped his arms and legs around the elder, embracing him tightly. He remembered he had never been able to do this with Dillon. Dillon had always been vicious and rough during sex and he had liked it but . . . Dillon hadn't been Sebastian.

_And, with Sebastian, it's not just sex._ . .

Sebastian pulled the younger up onto his lap so he could embrace him too. Ciel rocked his hips and Sebastian thrust up in time to the younger's rhythm. Various noises spilled from their lips, their arms tightened around one another in a vain attempt to get even closer. Their movements became even more rapid, almost desperate. By this time, Ciel was chanting Sebastian's name when his mouth wasn't occupied with Sebastian's.

_No, this is love-making._

Ciel threw his head back, crying out his husband's name as he came. Sebastian came shortly afterward, moaning his little lover's name in reply. "I love you." Sebastian whispered. "I love you. Always."

The younger leaned in and gently pressed his lips to the elder's then parted his lips for the elder's tongue. Their tongues pushed together as they tenderly claimed one another's mouth.

Sebastian stroked the younger's cheek gently. "I love you." he repeated.

A small smile lit up Ciel's face. "I love you too."

"I know." Sebastian said resting his read against the other's. "I'm sorry."

They fell back into the pillows, wrapped in each other's arms. "You are my one and only, Sebastian. No one could ever measure up to you. I love you."

Their lips met once again and the world fell away around them.


	4. Brothers

Sebastian lay silently with his small lover in his arms, sound asleep. He didn't like the fact that his Ciel had been with others before himself, even if it was only in past lifetimes. Though, it wasn't like Sebastian could really complain. He'd had his fair share of lovers in the past too. Each and every one of them was stolen from him by his elder twin brother out of spite.

Growing up, he'd always been the favourite of his deranged, demonic parents. He knew it and he had hated it. He had rebelled against his parents' wishes at every turn where Claude had been the obedient one, the good son but Sebastian had still been in the spotlight.

When they were in their thirties, the brothers have swapped roles. Sebastian was obedient and Claude became rebellious. It didn't help at all and soon, Claude began to hate his younger twin brother.

Ciel shifted in Sebastian's arms as if sensing the elder's restlessness. He smiled fondly down at the young demon before he too settled down to sleep.

* * *

'"_Hey! Hey, Brother!" called the demon that will be Claude in a few centuries. "I'm a spider demon, Brother!" he giggles. "How many old hags to you think I'll scare, brother?"_

"_You'll be a right horror, Brother." the younger of the two, the one that will be Sebastian, laughs. "You'll put Mama to shame."_

_The Spider's face saddens. "Why does Mama prefer you over me? Am I … am I ugly, Brother? Did I do something wrong?" he asks softly._

"_No, Brother." the raven assures the elder of the twins. "Mama's just … she just likes anything that resembles her reflection and you look like Papa. That doesn't mean she loves you any less than she does me. Be thankful you look like Papa, Brother. At least you don't look like a girl half the time."_

"_You don't look like a girl." the Claude-to-be says with a little laugh._

_Sebastian-to-be smiles. "Thanks brother." he says resting his head on his bother's shoulder._'

* * *

Sebastian awoke a few hours later to find the space beside him empty. He sat up and glanced around the room for Ciel who was nowhere to be seen. The elder slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom and found Ciel showering.

The once-earl spotted his husband and opened the shower door for him with a soft, sleepy smile on his face. No words were spoken as they washed but a few caresses, loving touches and tender kisses were exchanged between the two.

It was obvious all was forgiven.

After a while, they were both out the shower, dry and dressed.

* * *

'_The raven brother finds happiness with a young mortal woman named Sarah. She is beautiful; golden hair and brilliant sky blue eyes that fill anyone's heart with sunshine. Her smile manages to melt the raven's._

_Seeing the raven so happy makes the spider jealous. He weaves his web and catches Sarah's heart like a butterfly. She falls. Unwillingly, yes but she still falls. The mortal goes to the spider, allowing herself to be caught in a spider's embrace._

_The raven finds them together, both naked on the floor, humping like wild animals. He freezes for a moment, wondering if they have seen him but they continue. The raven demon flees, erupting into a cluster of raven feathers before turning into said bird then he flies away._

_When the spider is done with Sarah, he kills the human._

_The raven is heartbroken.'_

* * *

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, moving in closer to his lover.

Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his master. "Yes?"

The younger demon bit his bottom lip gently. "You'd tell me if there was something bothering you, right?"

Smiling tenderly, Sebastian pulled the once-earl into his lap. "I'd tell you." he promised resting his forehead against Ciel's. "It's just a few old memories, is all."

"What are you remembering?" Ciel asked, curious.

"Just some things my brother got up to." Sebastian replied then kissed Ciel's lips softly. The younger couldn't help but respond. It was a long while before they pulled apart but Sebastian didn't let Ciel off his lap. Instead he pulled the younger closer, wrapping his arms protectively around his lover. "He'll never take you away from me."

A soft smile tugged at Ciel's lips and he snuggled into the embrace.


	5. Unexpected Guests

The two sat together for a long while, enjoying one another's warmth, before Ciel decided he wanted a cup of tea. After another kiss, Ciel was able to remove himself from Sebastian and made his way down to the kitchens. Tea made, Ciel headed back to the lounge but his return was halted by a knock at the door.

Ciel groaned. Understandably thinking it was Joe or Charlotte, Ciel opened the door.

SMASH.

A perfectly good cup of tea found itself a mess on the floor as Ciel stared wide eyed at his visitors.

"Hello, Ciel." Alois Trancy said cheerfully.

Ciel stared at his guest with wide eyes, not entirely sure of what he was seeing. His mind's eye replaying the past.

'_Sebastian's fist punches through fresh. Ciel's back arches as pain floods his senses and his blood makes pretty red patterns in the dark waters.'_

"No," Ciel whispered touching his chest as he stared at the blonde before him. He reached out and poked the other before noticing the blonde's guardian. "Claude?"

The male gave a stiff nod of his head and pushed up his glasses.

"Ciel, what's taking you so long." called an approaching Sebastian who received the shock of his life when he found his brother and his charge at the door, Ciel staring at them. "I thought you two were dead."

Claude's lips twitched. "You were supposed to leave the sword in."

The younger twin blinked, remembering. "I did." he replied. "Some idiot must have removed it."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "We're not having some kind of nightmare, are we?"

"Oh, thanks." Alois muttered and a strange sound came from Claude that sounded like a laugh. That was the first time Ciel noticed the two had their hands clasped together as lovers would, their eyes kept flickering to one another with warmth and affection. Had Ciel another cup in his hands, he'd have dropped that one too for the realization that struck him had him gob smacked.

"You two are lovers." he said sounding amazed.

Alois grinned and his cheeks flared pink as he blushed coyly before holding out his left hand. "Actually…" the blonde said sounding highly pleased with himself as a highly astonished demonling stared at the diamond on Alois's finger. "We're not just lover's."

"F…fiancé?" Ciel breathed in astonishment.

Sebastian on the other hand was too stunned to actually form any words. Instead he just let the blonde and Claude inside.

Once all were sat in the lounge, Ciel stuck to Sebastian's side and clutched the demon's arm as if it would protect him from the man he had come so see of as a monster. A kiss was planted atop Ciel's head, the gesture easing the younger a little. "Love you." Sebastian whispered in the younger's ear.

Ciel smiled slightly then turned his gaze back to their unwanted guests. "Why are you here?"

Alois sighed. "We don't expect you to believe us when we say we mean you no harm." he said. "Or when we confess that our main reason for coming was because Claude misses his twin brother…"

"Twin?" Ciel repeated. "I knew this impassive moron was -is- my husband's brother but I was not informed they were twins."

Alois shrugged. "I wasn't told until last winter."

There was a cool silence for a long moment before they shifted uneasily. Sebastian stood. "I won't let you take Ciel from me this time, brother. Ciel means too much for me to just let him slip through my finger tips."

Claude nodded though there was a glint in his eye as he remembered the many lovers he had stolen form his brother. Sebastian didn't like that glint and pulled Ciel into his arms as if that would escape Claude's mind games. Ciel seemed to feel the same way, burying his face in the nape of the elder's neck.

Alois rolled his eyes. "We don't want to steel him away from you. Don't be ridiculous."

Ciel lifted his head to glare at the other. "Can you blame us? After what you two did?" he snapped.

Guilt flickered over Alois's features. "No." he admitted. "but we hoped you'd forgive us."

* * *

_**Guess who's back ;) lol**_

_**Ok, so you kinda need to read the Pieces of You for this to make sense.**_

_**much love**_

_**your late secret**_

_**S.**_


	6. Untrustworthy

There was a cold silence between all present, none sure of what to say or even if forgiveness was possible at this point. So many years- almost a century and a half- had passed but the married couple remembered what Claude and Alois had done to them and what Hannah had done. Hannah had long been forgiven since the way she had handled her contract with the blonde was to Ciel's benefit.

Ciel wasn't exactly sure if he could blame Alois for anything since the blonde's actions where the result of being lied to but Claude... Claude's actions had been purely from greed and Ciel couldn't find it within himself to forgive the eldest of the demons just yet. Claude would have to prove himself to be worthy of that trust.

The younger shivered remembering the spidery touch of the elder twin. There was something about Claude that was just as sinister as it was all those decades ago. It put Ciel on edge, making him feel cold and jumpy. Sebastian seemed to sense Ciel's unease and wrapped his arms around the younger, warming the young demonling. Ciel snuggled into Sebastian's side, unfazed about showing affection in front of their not-exactly-welcome guests, and yawned widely, closing his eyes.

Sebastian smiled slightly at the younger snuggled up into his side. "Don't fall asleep on me." He protested playfully.

"I won't," Ciel promised with his eyes opening almost reluctantly. His eyes met Claude's and he knew from the look in those cold amber eyes that the other was plotting something. He looked at Alois and came to the conclusion that the blonde was innocent in this. He decided he could trust Alois to be honest but Claude was a different matter. Though he knew little of what the disagreements were between the brothers, Ciel was certain that Claude was up to something not exactly good.

* * *

"I really do not trust Claude." Ciel said that night as he and his husband lay tangled together in a warm embrace, the covers sheltering them from the cool air of the bedroom since neither could be bothered to turn on the heating. It involved getting cold again and they were both far too content just to lie there in the warmth of one another's bodies, "really not at all."

"Me neither," Sebastian sighed and pulled his beloved even closer, making their bodies press together, "but I won't let him get to you. You are mine."

Ciel smiled softly. "You know, that claiming thing wears off when the mark fades. It's almost gone now." He pointed out with a devious grin, "Care to claim me again?"

Sebastian chuckled and kissed his lover's forehead, "Not tonight, love. You've been yawning all day and it would defeat the object if you fall asleep on me. I'm not chancing it, love."

The younger huffed dramatically, "Meanie." He accused playfully but he couldn't deny that Sebastian was right; he was tired and sleep sounded like an extremely good idea right about then. "Promise tomorrow?" he asked sweetly, battering his eyelashes.

Sebastian grinned, "Yes, my lord." He said with a chuckle. "As long as nothing happens that would make me want to do anything less. Like the way you killed a teacup this afternoon. Did you have to destroy it? That one was my favourite."

"Well, excuse me for being shocked." Ciel said rolling his eyes, "now shut up, Husband, and kiss me goodnight." This turned out to be a request that Sebastian would not deny his lover. Their lips moulded together and their arms wrapped around one another which served to make Ciel very happy in the chaos of that afternoon's drama. They stayed wrapped together for the remainder of that night and long after they fell asleep, the worries of the day slipping away as they floated to the realm of dreams.


	7. Plot

Gold eyes focused on the young phoenix as the spider remained in the shadows, unseen by both his brother –the raven- and his lover –the phoenix. The spider watched with those gold eyes as the two held hands around the mansion, showing off public displays of affection like kissing and snuggling up on the sofa. Things the spider disapproved of doing around guests.

"Claude!" Alois said in a sing-song voice, his eyes shining with warmth. Claude smiled ever so slightly as his little puppy bounded up to him, tripped and fell into the elder's arms. The spider felt his eyes soften as he looked down at his little lover, the sole reason he hadn't done anything to Ciel yet. He wondered, perhaps, if Alois was rubbing off on him. The boy was always refusing males and females the honour of bedding him simply because he was with Claude.

Claude had ripped the blonde's soul from Hannah's stomach and had used magic to mend and preserve the younger's body so that he could have Alois all to himself. Alois owed Claude for that and he wasn't about to hurt the gold-eyes demon for a one night fling.

"Your Highness," Claude greeted as he lifted the younger into his arms, seating the boy on his hip. The nick-name was just that; a knick-name, a force of habit. After all these years, Claude was still calling his little lover that even though he wasn't required to. Their foreheads rested together for a moment, their eyes shut as they shared a moment of silent affection and closeness.

Ceil noticed the two, the tenderness between them was sweet and obvious but the young king couldn't help but feel uneasy with the gold-eyed demon here.

"You're getting heavy," Claude said his face serious but his tone was teasing.

Alois giggled, "You say that every year. I haven't grown in over a century."

"Ah, but, your highness, I'm an old man and I keep getting older," Claude pointed out and Ciel was shocked to realize the spider had made a joke.

* * *

"They don't trust you," Alois commented as he was laid upon the bed, his head falling unto the pillows, "I can see it in their eyes. They think you're plotting something. Are you, Claude? Are you plotting something?" Those large sky blue eyes stared up at the elder with a plea for the truth. "Please, don't lie to me if you are."

Claude sighed, "I want to," he admitted, "I want Sebastian to hurt. He tried to kill me, remember?"

Alois pulled the elder down for a gentle kiss, their bodies pressed together and they both groaned. "Even so, you killed me but I forgave you. Can you not forgive and forget? Or is it more than that?" the blonde inquired, "You still want Ciel, don't you? Even though his soul is lost to you, even though he is no longer human, you still want him."

"No," Claude said softly, "I want to use him. I want to use him to make Sebastian suffer. I want only you. You are my highness, you are my master and you own my heart," It was rare for Claude to utter anything even slightly romantic but it was only in the confinements of their room that the demon allowed himself to be affectionate.

Alois's eyes softened considerably then stroked the elder's cheek, "Don't. For me. Let's just enjoy this. We haven't seen the two in years and they've changed, we've changed, we've all changed. What's the point in bringing up the past, Claude? It'll only destroy our future.

Claude let out a helpless sigh, knowing his lover was correct, "You have too much influence over me," he commented with a small smile that made Alois grin, "Come here."

Alois obeyed, sitting up to fall into the elder's arms, "no more revenge?"

"I can't promise that," Claude said holding the younger tenderly, "but I can promise that I'll try."

Holding led to kissing which led to much more pleasurable things. Their bodies shifted and moved together while moans of ecstasy filled the room. Touches left bruises where fingers dug into skin and lips left marks where nips and sucks had been. They arched into one another, bathing in their sin while making love through the night. Voices called out to the other as they reached completion, holding each other tight.


	8. At Night

Ciel lay with his head atop Sebastian's chest, his elegant fingers tracing unseen patterns on the elder's arm, "Do you think they're potting something?" he asked Sebastian quietly as he snuggled in closer.

Sebastian let out a sigh, "I don't know. Either way, they won't have you. You're mine."

Ciel smiled softly. "Possessive," he teased and placed a kissed the elder's chest who chuckled, "go to sleep Sebastian."

"I refuse."

"I'll have to punish you," Ciel laughed.

"Oh, really?" Sebastian smirked and flipped them over; settling himself between the younger's legs. "Tell me, how do you expect to do that?" he asked as he rubbed himself against the younger, their members rubbing together thus creating delicious friction. "Hmm?" he asked rubbing a little harder only to have Ciel moaning beneath him.

"Sebastian..."

"That's what I thought," Sebastian chuckled and dipped down to coax a kiss from the younger who was only too happy to respond.

Ciel suddenly flipped them back over and allowed his lover to slip inside him. "Someone's ...ah...eager."

"Shut up," Ciel said as he began to move. Sebastian sat up only to wrap his arms around the younger as they moved together, soft moans slipping from their lips as they kissed. Pleasure shuddered through their bodies as Ciel rolled his hips faster and faster, needing and relishing in the bliss they bathed in. "Sebastian ..."

"Ciel..."

* * *

A few days had past since the couple's arrival but Alois and Claude had made no move on Sebastian and Ciel. The two had behaved themselves so far but whether or not the two would keep up their 'good behaviour' was a whole other story. Sebastian didn't trust Alois even a little bit and he trusted his sod of a brother even less but that wasn't his main concern at the moment. His main concern was Ciel and how quite his other half had become over the past few days.

Sebastian watched Ciel as the young demon slept, tenderly stroking the young one's soft cheek as the once-boy shifted and mumbled in his sleep. The babbling had become something of a worry for Sebastian now that Ciel seemed to be having nightmares. The younger had been waking in a cold sweat that had nothing to do with their current guests. It seemed the more Ciel remembered, the more the young one unconsciously distanced himself from Sebastian. Once Ciel used to sleep so close to Sebastian but now there was so much space between them.

The elder wondered exactly what things his beloved Ciel remembered for the younger to withdraw himself from the one he supposedly loved. Maybe that was it; Ciel didn't love Sebastian anymore or Sebastian wasn't enough anymore but then... why wouldn't Ciel say something? He wasn't exactly one to shy away from breaking someone's heart unless they were family or he was duty bound to keep that person happy and Sebastian was neither family nor was he part of Ciel's duty.

Slipping from the covers of the bed, Sebastian went to the window and gazed out at the moon. He wasn't really one for faith and belief and so on but there had been a time that Sebastian had been. "Please..." the demon whispered to the heavens. "I know I'm not one of yours but ... he was. Please... I can't loose him again..." his breath fogged up the window and he rested his head against the glass. He wasn't sure how long he stood there but eventually he returned to bed, wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist. Sebastian held his sleeping lover to his chest tenderly before falling asleep.


End file.
